The invention relates to a knitting tool, which is configured for stationary support in a bar, which is supported stationary or movable.
Knitters (warp knitting machines) comprise one or plural bars, which are respectively equipped with a large number of knitting tools, e.g., slider needles or tongue needles. The designation “knitting tools” also includes tools for warp knitting machines. Said knitting tools are aligned in parallel to one another, and clamped at the needle bar. They perform the same motion as the needle bar.
At the needle bar, each particular knitting tool has to be fixated in a predetermined position. In order for each knitting tool to remain fixated in its predetermined position, respective positioning means are provided at the bar, e.g. in the form of slots or grooves, into which the particular knitting tools are inserted. The knitting tools are then clamped in the respective groove.
The number of the knitting tools disposed in a needle bar depends on the textile material to be manufactured, in particular its stitch density. For the time being, the finest knitted textile knitwear is produced on a machine with the yarn count E44. This means that an inch (25.4 mm) comprises 44 knitting tools or needles. This creates a pitch of 0.5773 mm. The pitch defines the distance of one knitting tool to another. The knitting tools for an E44 pitch comprise a thickness 0.44 mm. The bar between the knitting tools comprises a thickness of 0.16 mm. When knitwear with a coarser pitch is produced, e.g., E40, knitting tools with greater thickness and bars with greater widths are required. For each pitch, a particular thickness of the knitting tools and a particular bar thickness is required. This requires producing individual knitting tools and needle bars for each pitch.
The knitting tools extend over a certain distance from the bar, wherein they comprise certain flexibility due to their material properties.
When there is a preliminary or permanent bending of the knitting tools, this causes the formation of stripes and/or faults in the knitwear.
Thus, the correct positioning of the knitting tools and the sufficient support of the shafts reaching away from the needle bar are very important for the quality of the knitwear to be produced.
Knitting tools for knitters are known which comprise plastic inlays. For example, DE 44 42 943 C1 and also DE 33 14 809 disclose needles, whose shafts comprise openings which are filled with plastic or vibration absorbing material.
Thus, the plastic bodies disposed in the openings terminate in the same planes as the lateral surfaces of the knitting tools.
From JP 57-9433, furthermore a light-knit fabric knitting needle is known, which is configured as tongue needle. It is provided with plastic slider bodies at its shaft, which protrude beyond the lateral surface of the shaft. Said plastic slider bodies absorb vibrations and hold the needles in their needle channels by sliding at the wall surfaces.
It is thus the object of the invention to provide a knitting needle, which solves the problems described above, so that a particularly stable and precise support of the knitting tools at the bar is facilitated.